


Bone

by Jinnism



Series: Hartwin Ficlets and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnism/pseuds/Jinnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Terribly, “ He watches Harry say then, a slow curve upwards to his lips, both of them still staring at each other and still hard as granite, Harry’s eyes still bright and Eggsy’s cheeks still flaming pink. “Was that too late a warning, Merlin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism is very much welcomed.

Eggsy joins the mile high club on a flight back to London, horny as hell and definitely a little tipsy from the post-ops celebratory wine he'd drank by the gallon at the posh party earlier while working undercover with the new Arthur.

“Fuck,” He curses and catches a glimpse of clouds trailing by outside the window, straddled over a certain Harry Hart who’s buried balls deep in him at the moment and has two fingers teasing the rim of his arsehole stretched around a thick and hot and _throbbing_  cock. 

The very man who is, Eggsy notices a little dimly through the haze of pleasure and vaguely horrified, wearing  _glasses_  which are recording this _live,_ in the back of _a plane._

“Harry,” Merlin’s voice comes out clear and reproachful through the connected line - oh gods, Eggsy’salso _still_  wearing his glasses and ear mic - and Eggsy feels more than hears Harry hum an affirmative, punctuated with a quick thrust that sends a sharp spike of pleasure shooting through him, prompting a moan he struggles to keep down. “How scarred would I be should I turn on the monitor right now?”

Eggsy’s face heats. 

“Harry,” He starts, whispering a little furiously and very much breathless, moving to remove his glasses with every intention of getting Harry’s next, feeling Harry in him and the slow creep of embarrassment flooding his guts with every movement he makes, manages to hiss, “Get them  _off_ , we  _ain’t_  making a porno.”

Harry Hart, who’s a cock, whose fuckin _cock_  is also in Eggsy, deftly grabs Eggsy’s searching hand and  _pulls._ And before Eggsy can _react,_ he’s sent sprawling against Harry, unbalanced and flailing and the change in angle makes Harry’s cock push a little deeper, a little harder on the next thrust up, hitting just  _there-_

Eggsy lets out a loud, involuntarily moan, shuddering. A flushed line spreading quick from his groin to his cheeks.

The aftermath to that is a silence that Eggsy feels stretches on and on, humiliation bright and hot in his guts and Harry’s now staring at him, dark and definitive and a little awed through the fuckin glasses- 

“Terribly, “ He watches Harry say then, a slow curve upwards to his lips, both of them still staring at each other and still hard as granite, Harry’s eyes still bright and Eggsy’s cheeks still flaming pink. “Was that too late a warning, Merlin?”

“Fuck you,” Merlin says after a pause, and Eggsy dimly registers that comment - his head feels stuffed full of cotton - from where he is pressed to Harry’s chest as the man laughs then, loud and unreserved 

“No,” Harry says, meeting Eggsy’s eyes head on, full of mirth and a hint of something possessive, “Fuck  _you,_ ” and goes to do just that - performance not the least affected cruising at 39 000 feet up in the sky -  _excellently._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by someone who, recently watched the movie, told me in no uncertain terms, that I had to make them fuck please.
> 
> Because I have bad, bad, bad and terrible friends whose daily goals are to prove to me how filthy my imagination can and will get, hello porn ficlet.
> 
> Tumblr : [jinnism](http://www.jinnism.tumblr.com)


End file.
